The present invention relates to a parking lock for a traction drive of a powered mobile machine such as a skid steer loader, incorporating a secondary operator actuated modulated brake to reduce the speed of the machine prior to the positive locking function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,523 illustrates a traction drive lock which shows a device for the locking of drive components. The lock will engage substantially regardless of the machine speed.
In some instances is desirable to slow the machine before the traction lock drops into place.